Heart of Hell, Mind of Heaven
by Manga154
Summary: Nearly three years have passed since his fall from power. Three years trapped in the human world, becoming isolated and abandoned by those he had fought and died for. But power can not be destroyed, merely created and transformed to a new state. What will happen when those long dead land in his lap? Lash out? ignore them as they did him? Or simply take what is rightfully his?
1. Chapter 1

#1Heart of Hell, mind of Heaven.

Karakura town: Ichigo's home town

Hueco Mundo: world of Hollows

Gotei 13: the 13 commanders of Soul Society

Visored: Shinigami who gain Hollow powers.

Central 46: legal body of 46 representatives, corrupted and twisted.

"It's been over two years now." Ichigo mumbles to himself, his mood darker then normal. He'd been trapped it the human world for nearly three years, never once seeing any of his friends from Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo. He expected Nel to pop up at least once, and Grimmjow to appear just to mock him for being weaker then him now.

His relationship with his only human friends had become strained, Keigo being the only one to really talk to him, while the rest would become pussyfoot and run off. Thou it wasn't completely a problem at first, with them all leaving him some people noticed and rumors spread like fire. His "Friends" seemed blind to it all but it annoyed him to no end, at least until the thugs came looking for him, sure it became fun for a while, but after kicking their asses so many times they got smart and left him alone.

They were weak, extremity so. Their speeds were laughable, even if he couldn't travel at his Ban-Kai speed anymore his body had long since adapted to Kon's abilities, he could freely use his body the way Kon had. His skin had hardened to impossible levels, taking a few small caliber bullets to the chest from one of the Yakuza want-a-be had felt like a child's fists during a temper-tantrum, though the force of the bullet did force him backwards. He'd never seen a normal human run away so fast, but it was to be expected, he had seen stranger happenings.

Pausing from his thoughts Ichigo let out a grunt as he remembered the annoying Mod Soul he had come to tolerate.

"Where is the fucker?" Ichigo mumbled into his arm as he looked over it from his resting place on his desk. He had seen Kon's body while he was packing up his stuff, but it had vanished sometime between the moving truck and his new home. He knew he felt something on the ride over, but had dismissed it just as quickly, but now he wasn't so sure. He thought is was Hat and Clogs, the bastard would do something like that.

By human standards he was doing well for himself. He had his own place, steady work, in top physical form, and had his collage education; something his father would still childishly fight over, "Collage is about drinking with friends," he'd stomp his foot "Waking up is new places," then his fist would rase up and the stupid grin that pissed him the fuck off would appear "and finding nude women clinging to you, Your Seed leaki...!" And He would slam his fist into the bastards face and kick him a few times for good measure.

He hadn't talked to his Father for nearly a month, not that he cared much. Karin stopped talking to him about eight or so months after he lost his powers. He swore for hours after he found out she was going to Hat and Clogs place; he had to wait a few days just to calm down before he caught her after breakfast. He had tried to talk to her about it, he knew how to handle Karin, or he thought he did. She blew up on him, yelling at him for following her and going on a spew of name calling. He waited it out and she ran out of steam quick enough, he took a breath and simply asked her "Are you done?" She glared at him before leaving toppling the chair backwards, but not before giving a last shot, "I hate you Ichigo!" She slammed the front door, and ran off. He remembered thinking she probably ran to Hat and Clogs.

Yuzu had heard the yelling and came down, she didn't say anything at first, and Ichigo wasn't in the mood to talk any more. He got up to leave and Yuzu latched into him, he absently ran his fingers through her hair, detaching her from him he bent down and kissed her forehead like he would when he tucked them in at night. As he left he heard her "I love you Ichi-nii."

He didn't say anything but kept walking, which lead to him getting shot by the idiot and learning about his skin. It also lead to his new "House", turned out some security cameras captured what had happened and the police were notified. They picked him up about and hour or so later, and the other guy not long after. They tried to rush him off to a hospital but were shocked to find him uninjured.

-Flashback-ish-

The teen who shot him turned out to be the son of a representative between America and Japan, the man himself spent nearly an hour yelling at his son, giving Ichigo quite the lesson in the English language. The man seemed shocked to see Ichigo unharmed and spent a good ten minutes watching the multiple security cameras, all of which were colored and high quality, before looking at Ichigo.

"How the hell are you here?!" The mans ascent scuffed his words a bit, and with the fact that Ichigo was to busy messing the the new holes in his shirt, wondering how he would explain them to Yuzu, to pay attention to the man. "Huh?" The man looked at Ichigo, blinked a few times before looking to the Cop that sat beside him, the Cop shrugged not understanding how it was possible.

Ichigo took his time to study the foreigner in front of him. He looked older then his own father, his black hair was graying, around his temples was where most the gray rested but some was randomly spread out over his black hair. He wore a black business suit with a white under shirt and red tie. Ichigo reached his arm out across the table, making the man jump slightly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The the two blinked, clearly not expecting the introduction. The man looked at Ichigo's hand hesitating slightly before shaking it. "Jeff Callin." The man shook his hand and the two started to talk. They spent a few hours talking, leaving no subject untouched (Jeff come up short when the covered families, and asked how his father kept his medical practice if half the stories of him were true), until the Cop got up to leave telling them his shift was over and a Detective would be taking his place.

As it turned out the Detective didn't show, but would have neither noticed if they did. Of corse they eventually ran out of topics to cover save one. Jeff had started of by apologizing for his son, and Ichigo laughed it off, saying he had worse and how he wasn't even injured. This lead to Jeff trying to give Ichigo something in return for not pressing charges.

Ichigo refused and the two argued over it for nearly and hour, Ichigo refusing everything and Jeff pressing harder. Finally as it neared the hour and a half make Ichigo caved, he took one of Jeff's previous offers, seeing how his offers were getting bigger and bigger. It was actually the Third or forth offer Jeff had given him, probably as a joke, but Ichigo saw potential.

Of corse Jeff wanted to know what he was planning to do this an empty Warehouse, and Ichigo flat out tould him he was going to make a house out of it. The man laughed at him, but stopped when he noticed Ichigo not laughing. Jeff told Ichigo to explain his idea for the warehouse, but Ichigo went a step further and swiped the pen and note pad the cop had left behind and began to sketch out his idea.

It had taken a few weeks but Ichigo soon became the proud owner of the abandoned Warehouse and Jeff had given it to him, but left a nice surprise inside. Inside was what could be called the "Skeleton" of the floor plans he had drawn out for Jeff, a note hooked to a pile of wooden boards told him Jeff had called in a favor from one of his business partners and had given the man Ichigo's ruff sketches. On the other side was a note offering an apprenticeship of Construction Drafting, something he would pick up after he finished school.

Within an hour Ichigo called in some of the more intelligent thugs who owed him favors and had a good sized work force laying down flooring through out the pre-made frame. He sent them on their way when they finished and Ichigo checked to see if they finished it right, and locked up for the night. Karin didn't talk to him when he got home, nor did he come down for dinner having already told Yuzu he wasn't feeling hungry. (Thankfully she didn't notice the bullet holes in his shirt) That was the last night he spent at home, the rest of his time became a blur between Schooling, construction, and remembering to sleep and eat.

-Flashback-ish end-

Ichigo grunted into his arm, his annoyance stemming from the fact that having the free time he had now allowed his mind to wander down memory lain, bringing back stray memories he would much rather forget. He still hadn't talked to Karin since that morning, but was updated by Yuzu when she sees him, which is at least twice a week. She had killed her first Hollow about a week ago and had a party, of corse he learned from Yuzu the day after the party since no one had told him. He grabbed one of the may boxes he had laying around, grabbed his old Shinigami badge and one of the small ornamental blades he had forged to sell, wrapped the box and gave it to Yuzu to give to Karin. He found the box, unopened, sitting on his front porch the day after, so he left it sitting just inside his front door.

He had nothing to do, and feeling sick of the trips down memory lain Ichigo got up and made his way to the roof, where his forge had been set up. He actually found it relaxing, and it did bring in a fair bit of money for custom orders. He made almost anything on his forge, be it blades, tools, or toys; (he couldn't resist the shiver that traveled up his spine, he became quite popular with the dominatrix community for his ability to build their custom creations.)

But it had become a hobby, often being pushed aside when ever he had a customer, to forge the blades that had helped forge his life. He had started with the blade he gained when Rukia transferred her powers to him, followed by Rukia's own sword, in its sealed state. The hardest of the two had been his own, it's blade was simple, but creating a hilt strong enough to support and counter the blade's weight.

With his lack of skill in the beginning it had taken him multiple times of reforge the large blade, having drilled too deep, or to close to the surface. He would need to forge a new version, having improved since then, the original now only served as a reminder of his lacking abilities. He had finished all the Captain's blades, Kenpachi's had been the hardest due to the fact of how damaged and worn down it was. He even made a few of the Arrancar's blades, first being Nel's, second was Grimmjow, and lastly Ulquiorra's sealed state. As much as he hated Ulquiorra he did regret killing the Arrancar, he knew Orihime could have brought him away from Aizen manipulations.

For now he would finish the blades he had started earlier in the week, Shinji's being the first he wanted to finish. It seemed fate had other plans for him, because the moment he opened his "office's" door a buzzing rang out through his home.

"What the hell...?" Ichigo muttered under his breath, he already saw Yuzu twice this week and he didn't have any scheduled meetings until tonight. Moving towards the stairwell he quickly made his way to the front door, opened the door, and blinked in surprise at who was there.

"kurosaki-San!? What are you doing here?!" Ichigo scowled as he growled in both annoyance and anger, 'Should have fucking staid in bed.' 


	2. Chapter 2

#2Heart of Hell, mind of Heaven.  
I don't own anything, be gone Monkeys in Suits!

Out of all the people he knew they were the last ones he expected to see he never expected to meet the Lieutenants of 4th, 8th, 11th, and 12th division outside his home and shop. Right now they were all sitting in his living room, Ichigo was watching the women as they sipped their tea, or in Yachiru's case bouncing up and down on his couch. Nemu was looking between the Lieutenants and Ichigo, before settling on Nanao.

"I am confused, are we not here to order Lieutenant Matsumoto's birthday gift?" Isane choked and did a small spit take into her cup, spilling it on her lap. Nemu blinked and Ichigo scowled as he got up and walked out the Lieutenants looked between each other as Isane tried to dry herself off with a cloth she carried in her shirt.

Ichigo walked back into the room, before the lieutenants could start talking, with a towel in his hand and gave it to Isane who blushingly took it. Ichigo dropped back down into his chair and looked the girls over before opening his mouth. "So why are you at my house today?"

Isane blushed harder and Nanao looked away as a blush formed on her face. Yarchiru wasn't even paying attention, her ever traveling around the room looking for something to play with. So it fell to Nemu to answer his question.

"We have come to gain a gift to give to Lieutenant Matsumoto on behalf of The Woman's Soul Reaper Association." Her answer was in a flat monotone voice that annoyed Ichigo more then he would ever admit. "And how did you get this address?" Nemu reached into her shirt, unknowingly flashing Ichigo in the process, and pulled out a black folder that she held out for him to take. She began to answer as he opened it.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto has a Fetish for Leather and being in binding and restricting outfits." Ichigo looked over the contents of the file, mostly bring pictures of women he knew quite well who were wearing the outfits he created for them. "Lieutenant Matsumoto has pointed out numerous designs for a new harness she wishes to have made, and after reading through reviews it was discovered that the crafter of most of the outfits worked here."

Nanao seemed to calm enough to think, because she sat her tea down and stood up "But it seems we have the wrong address so were sorry and be well be on our way." She grabbed Isane's hand and pulled her to her feet and made their way to leave. Nemu, who watched them leave, rolled her eyes and gave a shake of her head, which shocked Ichigo seeing as that was the largest display of emotion he'd ever seen from her.

"My information is never wrong." She stated in her monotone voice before looking back at Ichigo. "Could you introduce us to your housemate who has made those?" She gestured to the photos in the file as she asked.

Nanao and Isane were still standing, but no longer trying to leave. "Fine." Ichigo started as he rose to his feet, setting the file in front of Nemu, "But I want to know why Yachiru is a teenager." He gestured to where Yachiru was sitting.

Key word "was" in this situation. Yachiru had vanished from the couch, and the room. "Where is she?" His scowl was in place, he didn't like the ideas of anyone going through his home, let alone without him watching them.

"HAY GUYS! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Yachiru's voice echoed through his home. Ichigo grunted as his scowl deepened, he knew where the brat was now. "Come on." He growled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk. The three females looked between each other unsure on what to do. "Let's Go." Ichigo commanded as he walked up the stairs. Since the living room he brought them to was on the ground level they had to go up three levels to where he knew Yachiru had yelled from.

They stopped outside a half open black door that held an engraving of the Gotei 13 symbol. Ichigo pushed it to open fully revealing the room fully to the three Lieutenants behind him.

It was clear to see the room was divided into thirteen sections, each holding a banner labeled with a division's symbol, and a sword rack. The three Lieutenants behind him gasped, yes even Nemu, as they recognized their own Captain's sword and the swords of the other captains. Yachiru was sitting in the section for the Eleventh Division, the replica of Kenpachi's sword was free of its bindings and sitting on her lap, she was running her fingers over a small inscription at the base of the blade.

The other three Lieutenants quickly moved forward to the replicas of their own captains blades, their eyes trying to find any flaw as their fingers brushed over them. Nemu was the first to free the her captain's blade from its sheath, she looked the blade over before running her finger up its edge from its base to the gleaming tip. She pulled the finger before her face and examined it, she could see where the blade had marked it, the angry red line refused to bleed despite how deep it had cut with only the lightest of touches, there had been no pain nor blood staining the edge, "Sharp." She absently noted as her finger began to bleed heavily.

So absorbed in the study of her finger and blade she didn't notice Ichigo approach until his hand rested on her shoulder. Her reaction was quick, and deadly in its own right; brought on by years of serving her father and surviving the war; but Ichigo was Ichigo, and he stopped the blade between his thumb and palm.

Ichigo lifted his other hand to expose a black folded towel, "Your hand." He stated as he dropped the towel on her arm and yanked the blade from her grasp. He studied the blade for damage before picking the sheath off the floor and closing it, he looked at the other Lieutenants all were watching him.

Scowling he watched as realization dawned in Isane's eyes. "You made those outfits!" She accused as she pointed at Ichigo, her jaw nearly dislocating. The others also let there jaws drop, excluding Yachiru who was wearing an Eye Patch and bells in her hair swinging the replica at imaginary enemies, or dancing with it, it seemed to be the later of the two with how many times she was spinning.

Sighing Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have Staid in Fucking Bed." He growled through clenched teeth. 


End file.
